Acondicionamiento
by MittaM
Summary: Ichigo & Rukia. La forma de actuar cambia tanto con la persona como la situacion en la que se encuentra. Todo depende de lo mucho que uno desea atreverse


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Ichigo y Rukia, la pareja que me motivo a empezar a escribir, nuevamente reciben atencion. Ojala y sea del nivel que se merece.

La idea detras de este fic es usar, en cierta forma, la hipocresia que usa la gente sobre uno mismo. La forma de actuar de uno cambia dependiendo de la situacion o la gente que este cerca. Por esto, no solo la mentalidad de ambos cambia un poco a medida que la situacion cambia, sino que intento mostrar la falta de conocimiento que tiene uno sobre el otro. Incline la mayor parte del punto de vista sobre Ichigo, ya que de forma paralela podria sentirse muy pesado.

Como el estado actual del manga no da espacio para oportunidades, recurri a un escenario improvisado. Ojala y no sea un problema.

Quizas, y sin nada de promesas, pueda continuar este fic a fin de utilizar el estado que se asenta en este.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Acondicionamiento**

La tarde era calida, diferente a las demás pasadas en esa semana. El sol podía sentirse a flor de piel en la intemperie y, aunque una ligera brisa acompañaba los días, esta vez el calor predominaba tanto en las calles como dentro de las casas.

Ichigo miraba a través de una ventana, sentado en el sofá de la sala, como la luz del sol chocaba con fuerza sobre la calle, los árboles y las demás casas. Pensar en salir con un tiempo así le causaba una mueca de disgusto. Su padre y sus hermanas no lo veían como un impedimento, sobre todo en los pocos días de las vacaciones de verano, pero el se había vuelto apático en cuanto a salir se refería. Prefería quedarse y desearles un buen viaje.

En el borde de sus ojos vio movimiento a la vez que unas ligeras pisadas llamaron su atención. Sin mucha importancia y sabiendo de que se trataba, giro la cabeza hasta mirar la cocina. Rukia revisaba con cuidado el interior del refrigerador, buscando entre los envases y frascos. Cerró la puerta con un cartón de jugo en las manos y camino hasta la sala. Se acostó en el mueble frente a Ichigo, quedando su cabeza apoyada en un brazo y sus rodillas en el otro. Suspiro al acomodarse y sonrió ligeramente a modo de saludo.

-¿Tus hermanas salieron?

-Junto con mi padre, si –La voz de Ichigo, aunque no aburrida, sonada cansada, producto del ocio.

-Pudiste haberlas acompañado.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí. Se divertirán de igual forma –Apunto hacia la caja en manos de Rukia -¿Naranja?

-Fresa

La ligera y vana conversación que había iniciado Rukia termino tan rápido como había iniciado. Empezó a beber lentamente, sorbiendo del popote en silencio. La cara de alivio que dibujaba reflejaba el efecto que hacia sobre ella. Era gratificante.

Ichigo se quedo mirándola con cierta atención, sonriendo de forma inconciente al observarla. Aun cuando la veía día a día en su casa, algunas veces mirarla resultaba placentero y agradable. Vistiendo aquella blusa y pantalones cortos, con las piernas moviéndose en el aire, los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado su imagen era cautivadora e irresistible.

A diferencia de un tiempo atrás, ese pensamiento pasó por la mente de Ichigo tan normal como cualquier otro. A lo que antes le pudo haber parecido ridículo o vergonzoso ahora lo veía desde otro punto de vista, donde hacia lo posible por no darle la suma importancia que creía que tenia, sobretodo ante la presión de su padre o los que lo rodeaban. Si era algo formado por su propio ser debía aceptarlo. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que era mejor verlo como algo normal e incluso bueno, que reprimirlo.

Pensó con cierta ironía en el momento en el que estaba. Estando solos en la casa, con calor y con ropa ligera seria algo en lo que pensara con detenimiento si se tratara de otra persona o si alguien estuviera al tanto de eso. En la intimidad de su cabeza aquello no tenía la menor importancia. Aun si llevara otras ropas o incluso si hubiese gente alrededor, cuando tenía esa vista de Rukia se sentía llamado. Era un efecto que le producía.

Sin darse cuenta los ojos de Rukia le miraban atentamente. No fingió indiferencia, pues sabia que su temple se mantenía normal aun cuando la veía. Sin embargo, cuando ella le sonrió con naturalidad sin motivo alguno, no pudo evitar devolver el gesto.

…

Rukia sonrió de forma genuina cuando vio a Ichigo observándola. Creyó sonrojarse por reacción, pero era seguro que Ichigo no lo notó. Con algo de culpa se alegro de que su familia haya salido, o de lo contrario no creía que la vería de esa forma. Con gente alrededor era seguro que lo disimularía o lo reprimiría. No se fijaba mucho en eso, pero era una posibilidad.

Mientras se tomaba el jugo hacia lo posible por no prestar atención a la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella, no porque le avergonzara, sino por temor a que dejara de hacerlo. No era un asunto de pretensión o de deseo; simplemente le gustaba que la viese, o mejor dicho, la forma en la que la veía. Con una serenidad y sutileza como si se relajara con verla. Ninguno pensaba que le hacia algo al otro, aunque se afectaban mas de lo que creían

La casa tenia un silencio predominante, sin carácter de incomodidad. Incluso era posible escuchar el crujir de los árboles con el soplo de la brisa al frente de la calle. La respiración de cada uno estaba en la atención del otro, con un tiempo pausado en ambos. Se notaba que, aun con el calor, estaban relajados y en paz.

A los pocos minutos un ruido inesperado se escucho en la sala. El constante sonido del sorbete absorbiendo el envase vacío se escucho hasta que Rukia lo dejo en paz, colocándolo en el suelo. El antojo pudo más que ella y, después de unos gruñidos de pereza, se levanto del mueble con el cartón de jugo en mano en busca de uno nuevo.

-¿Puedes traerme uno?

Rukia giro la cabeza hacia Ichigo, quien tenia una disimulada mirada de suplica. Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza sin detenerse hacia la cocina.

…

Manteniéndose a la espera de Rukia, Ichigo volvió a mirar nuevamente y sin mucha importancia a la ventana., sorprendiéndose de que aun prefiriera estar acomodado en la sala sin hacer nada en particular.

Un contacto frío en la mejilla hizo que alejara el rostro con sorpresa. Al girar vio frente a el un cartón de jugo con una naranja dibujada al dorso y colores que hacían juego en el contorno del envase. Rukia lo estaba sosteniendo de pie con una ceja arqueada y una semisonrisa. Tomo el envase con ambas manos, sintiendo el frío de la nevera en sus dedos. En vez de sentarse donde había estado, Rukia se coloco a su lado, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

De forma un tanto armónica, ambos perforaron el cartón de jugo y empezaron a tomar en silencio, cerrando a medias los ojos.

Mientras bebía, Ichigo sintió un ligero peso sobre su muslo. Encima de este el pie de Rukia descansaba de forma confiada. Al mirar hacia ella vio como evitaba la miraba, pero la mueca de entretenimiento en su rostro era inconfundible. De seguro estaba aburrida y pensaba divertirse a costa suya. También pudo haberlo hecho de forma espontánea, pero no pensó mucho en esa posibilidad

Por un tiempo se mantuvieron en esa misma posición, el pie de Rukia moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro mientras esta imitaba la posición que tenia en el otro mueble, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo. Por su parte Ichigo se mantenía indiferente y en calma, aunque parte de su mente se mantenía inquieta ante un capricho que tenia.

Con más ansiedad de la que pensó que le daría y tras retractarse una vez a causa de dudas, la mano de Ichigo toco el pie de Rukia, el cual se tenso ligeramente. La mirada de Rukia reflejaba que no se lo esperaba, pero sus músculos se relajaron y dejo que la mano de Ichigo envolviera con cuidado su pie.

-Puedo soltarlo si te molesta –Dijo Ichigo con arrepentimiento interno. Esperaba de forma conciente a que la respuesta sea negativa, mirando a Rukia con algo de seriedad.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la comodidad de mi pie –Respondió Rukia un tanto divertida, pero pensó un tanto mejor su respuesta al ver la importancia que Ichigo le dio al asunto –Puedes quedarte ahí si quieres.

Suspirando de alivio y cierto júbilo, Ichigo volvió a beber del jugo mientras su mano se mantenía en el pie de Rukia. Sentía lo suave y delicado de su piel, mientras la yema de sus dedos la rozaban con cuidado, mas para no lastimarla que por vergüenza. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y cuando sintió que apretaba los suyos a la vez que escucho una risa ahogada de parte de la chica sintió la caricia como una costumbre, sonriendo al escucharla reír.

…

Por más que había aguantado, la risa de Rukia se escapo de sus labios junto con una sensación de alivio y relajación. La causa no fue un cosquilleo, sino lo gratificante que se sentía el tacto de la mano de Ichigo sobre su piel. La sensación de sus dedos tocándose con los de ella le mantenía absorta de cualquier otra cosa. Incluso el sabor del jugo de fresa que tomaba se colocaba en segundo plano.

Rukia miro a Ichigo disimuladamente. Aun cuando estaba mirando su pie tenía esa misma mirada que había percatado antes. Aquella en la que su frente no estaba arrugada y su temple se mantenía calmado. Se agrego a si misma con cierto egoísmo que la sonrisa que tenia se debía a lo mucho que disfrutaba de su piel con el de ella. Aunque ese no fuese el caso no podía evitar pensarlo. Cuando relacionaba su estado de simpatía con la forma en la que se esmeraba por tratarla con delicadez se sintió vulnerable y tibia por dentro. El sonroje que acompañaba el estado en el que se encontraba debía ser notable, pero no iba a esforzarse en ocultarlo.

El sonido de sorber en el vacío volvió a entrometerse en la sala. Llamando este la atención de Ichigo, Rukia se arrepintió por un segundo no haber disimulado la mirada que le daba y el estado en el que estaba. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos se sintió expuesta.

…

La mirada de Ichigo se quedo concentrada en los ojos de Rukia, los cuales brillaban y parecían resaltar sobre el leve sonroje que tenia en las mejillas. La tensión en los músculos de su pie y la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior demostraba que había sido tomada por sorpresa.

Si el jugo no se hubiese acabado, no se habría dado cuenta de la forma en la que estaba. Repentinamente el indiferente contacto que tenia con ella pareció cambiar de forma drástica. Ahora su piel se sentía mas tersa y tibia después de mirarla a los ojos de semejante manera. Sintió la mente nublarse, y aunque aun tenia medio cartón de jugo lleno, sentía la garganta seca

Ichigo comprendía el camino que la situación estaba tomando, y aunque podía arriesgarse, prefirió retornar las cosas como estaban, culpándose por un momento de no tener el valor de atreverse. Sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta, acerco el recipiente de jugo a la planta del pie de Rukia. El contacto del frío cartón con su piel desnuda hizo que su cuerpo se tensara y un gemido de sorpresa se escapara de su boca.

Aunque estaba entretenido con la reacción que consiguió, Ichigo se sorprendió de lo preciosa que se encontró a Rukia con la mezcla del sonroje y la sorpresa que tenia. Se lamento por pensarlo, pero no podía negar que agradecía no haber salido con sus hermanas hoy.

Sin estar del todo desconcentrado, se percato como Rukia se había recogido en el sofá y, de un solo movimiento, se abalanzo sorpresivamente sobre el. A modo de reflejo, hecho el brazo con el que sujetaba el cartón de jugo lejos de ella, mientras levantaba el otro en forma defensiva, deteniendo a Rukia por un instante.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto con desconfianza Ichigo, aun cuando sentía lo pasivo de la situación.

-Quiero jugo. El mío se termino –Dijo sin mucha importancia Rukia, colocando su cartón vacío en el suelo.

-¡Para nada! Ve para la cocina y busca otro

-Yo te traje el que tienes en la mano

-No tiene nada que ver

-¿Por favor?

-No

Casi sin esperar respuesta, Rukia se abalanzó sobre Ichigo con las manos extendidas y una mirada de regocijo. Dejándose llevar por el deseo de ser sincero consigo mismo, Ichigo bajo el brazo dejando acercar a Rukia, la cual se extendió con avidez en dirección a su otro brazo.

...

Pese a las dudas que tenía Rukia sobre el asunto, al ver como Ichigo bajaba las defensas, no solo sintió alivio, sino también una alegría interna. Su testarudez y negación rotunda parecían tener excepciones.

Aun cuando habían pasado toda la tarde como un juego, sabía que Ichigo era capaz de entender más allá de la excusa del jugo. La forma en la que la vio antes de bajar el brazo le dio a entender que aceptaba aquella excusa para acercarse a el, aunque sea de forma tonta.

El tamaño de Ichigo le daba ventaja en la situación, y no importaba cuanto ella tratara, solo le bastaba con pasar el envase de una mano a otra para mantenerlo fuera de su distancia. Podía golpearlo o enseriarse para poder alcanzarlo, pero esa idea nunca le pasó por la cabeza; no era lo que ella quería.

Sentado sobre sus piernas, Rukia podía sentir la musculatura de Ichigo cada vez que extendía sus brazos junto con los de ella o cuando apoyaba las manos sobre su pecho para no perder el equilibrio. La ropa que llevaba era ligera, y podía sentir su cuerpo a plenitud, incluso cuando el de ella chocaba con el suyo. Aun con la posición en la que estaban no lo veía como algo sexual, sino como un intercambio íntimo que ambos estaban compartiendo. Podía sentir su calor al estar tan cerca, y su aliento en el rostro cuando se acercaba al "objetivo" que buscaba. Nunca había hecho algo así con el, pero ahora se sentía como si fuese algo que siempre habían compartido. Para ella era algo increíble.

…

Ichigo sonreía mientras se esforzaba por no apartar la mirada de los ojos de Rukia, quienes se mantenían mirándolo de vez en vez mientras el cuerpo de ambos se movía autónomamente en un intercambio de roses.

Desde el momento en que se coloco encima de él no solo se había dejado absorber por el momento, sino que lo disfrutaba con una naturalidad que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

La forma en la que el cuerpo de ambos se tocaban se sentía tan normal y a la vez tan perfecto que era incapaz de verlo como algo malo. Cada vez que las manos de ella se sujetaban a su ser era capaz de percibirlo por completo, sobretodo la forma en lo que lo hacia. Se posaba sobre el con cuidado y delicadeza, mientras le sonreía con agrado y sinceridad.

Su ropa era ligera y ceñida al cuerpo y, aun cuando podía sentirla completamente, de algún modo sentía que ninguna otra sensación se compararía con ese momento, en lo que eran varios abrazos disimulados y contacto físico no revelados, con la vestimenta como un obstáculo y a la vez un mediador. En más de una ocasión la sujeto por la cintura cuando parecía perder el equilibrio o le brindaba el brazo que tenia para que se sostuviese, jugando ambos el papel que les correspondía.

Quizás no paso siquiera un minuto en el que ambos se mantuvieron así, absortos de todo lo que tenían alrededor, intercambiando sonrisas, miradas y contactos. Con las manos en cada hombro de Ichigo, Rukia fue la primera en detenerse, con la respiración agitada y el pelo ceñido a su frente a causa del sudor. Estaba a poca distancia del rostro de Ichigo, el cual compartía las mismas características y tenia la mano en la espalda de ella. El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba velozmente y el corazón les palpitaba con fuerza.

Con el recuerdo de lo que habían tenido hace unos segundos, ambos sonrieron con ingenuidad mientras se veían a los ojos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo la risa se iba reduciendo y la profundidad de las miradas iba aumentando. La ilusión que habían hecho para si mismos había desaparecido. Solo quedaban ellos, y lo que cada uno tenia en su cabeza.

Ichigo se sorprendió en ver que quien termino rompiendo el contacto visual fue Rukia, la cual miro levemente a la derecha, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrojándose levemente

…

Toda la confianza, seguridad y algo de la felicidad que Rukia tenia hace un momento pareció esconderse dentro de ella al haberse hundido en sus ojos.

Aquella caricia en su pie, y el contacto y la alegría que había sentido parecieron increíblemente superficiales al verlo de forma tan directa, sin que la ocultaran sus gestos, su sonrisa, incluso su sonrojo. Se sintió desnuda en ese momento y alejo su mirada de la de el.

Un tacto húmedo en su mejilla hizo que se alejara en defensa. Al mirar, vio un cartón de jugo con varias gotas, las cuales se escurrían hasta las manos que lo agarraban. Detrás de este, Ichigo la miraba con calma, con un ligero sonroje pero la vista decidida. Rukia tubo que hacer lo posible por no llorar, mientras apretaba los hombros de Ichigo con fuerza, incapaz de agradecerle con la voz por seguir manteniendo su pequeño momento vivo.

Acerco la cabeza y bebió lentamente con los ojos cerrados. El jugo estaba tibio y amargo, pero para ella sabia delicioso. Parecía ridículo agradecerle a aquel líquido lo que había hecho, pero para ella tenia mucho sentido.

Sabiendo que sus lágrimas estaban retenidas, abrió los ojos para ver a Ichigo. Soltó la presión que tenia sobre sus hombros para tocarlos con cariño y tranquilidad. Como respuesta sintió que la mano es su espalda se movía lentamente, apaciguándola por dentro con el roce que le causaba a través de la ropa.

-Lamento que se haya calentado. El jugo me refiero.

Siendo un reactivo insoportable, Rukia se apresuro en ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Ichigo antes de que sus lágrimas cayeran, siendo perforada por la sinceridad e inocencia de la excusa innecesaria del muchacho. Cruzo sus manos detrás de su cuello, abrazándolo con algo de rudeza por el estado en que se encontraba. A Ichigo pareció no importarle. Solo guardo silencio, actuando indiferente para ella cuando sintió una lagrima tocar su cuello.

-Si tienes calor, puedo irme –Se disculpo Rukia, aun sabiendo que su voz saldría entrecortada, pero incapaz de mantenerse en silencio en ese momento. Su única respuesta fue la mano de Ichigo acercándola mas hacia si, mientras sentía como volvía a beber aquel caliente jugo de naranja, el cual le daba el pretexto de estar fresco y no sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Suspiro ante el deseo de tocarlo, siendo solo capaz de acariciarle el cabello sutilmente con sus dedos. Para ella era suficiente, y aunque no lo sabia, para el también.

**Fin.**


End file.
